El Ángel de Oro
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: A veces Haizaki no entendía como alguien tan maldito como lo era él, había logrado tener en su vida algo tan puro y brillante como Kise. Sin duda alguna, el amor era extraño. RETO DE FANFICKERS [Día tres: Viñeta de romance]


**RETO DE FANFICKER'S**

 **Día tres:** _Viñeta de romance._

* * *

 _Totalmente dedicado a **Andy Slifer** ,  
mi encantadora y perfecta novia.  
 **Te amo, mi Colocha.**_

* * *

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

— **Viñeta:** Es el término intermedio entre un One-shot y un drabble. Suelen ser de más de 500 palabras pero menos de 1000, dado que más de 1000 ya es considerado como un One-shot.

* * *

 ** _Amo, amo, amo, AMO, está pareja, alsdkjasls, es una de mis OTP, aunque no sea muy querida en el fandom, jajaja._**

 ** _Pues nada más, aquí vengo a dejar otra obra por parte del Reto de fanficker uvu. Y sé que es raro ver en éste tipo de ambiente a Haizaki, pero, ¿y qué? El amor cambia, lo digo por experiencia(?) x'DDDDD._**

 ** _En fin, les dejo leer :3_**

* * *

La noche era fría.

Pero no para _Haizaki Shogo_. Pues ¿a quién le daría acabando de tener una pelea, donde el cuerpo está completamente alerta, bombeando adrenalina?

— ¡Shogo! —resonó una aguda y masculina voz tras la llegada del pelinegro al departamento que compartían, ese era sin duda alguna, _Kise Ryota_.

—Estoy en casa, rubia —saludó Haizaki con una sonrisa ladina, pero con la capucha aun cubriéndole y eso dificultaba que se mirara parte de su rostro.

Qué bueno que el chico de ojos miel lo conocía perfectamente.

— ¿Volviste a pelear? —Kise hice un mohín de reproche, pero antes de hacerle un drama, como acostumbraba, se acercó a abrazar al otro, para luego bajarle la capucha lentamente. Frunció el ceño al ver el labio partido ajeno.

— ¿Qué? No me vengas a joder con tus regaños —bufó Haizaki, frunciendo el ceño, aunque correspondiendo al abrazo con verdaderas ganas, sus gestos físicos ahora estaban llenos de bastante cariño, lejos de lo que daba a entender el modo en que estaba hablando—. Esos malditos me estaban persiguiendo, porque todavía no aceptan que ya dejé de formar parte de su grupo y no podía irme sin defenderme cuando ellos empezaron a agredirme —chistó, como si fuera obvio.

Kise suspiró y le sujetó del rostro para dejar suaves y cortos besos en los labios impropios, sin importarle hacer contacto con la sangre seca de éstos, del mismo modo que le acarició el cuello. Haizaki correspondía gustoso, con algo más de ansiedad, porque sus manos se movían toscas contra el torso contrario al abrazarlo y acariciarlo, del mismo modo que su boca, tras morderle los labios al ajeno.

—Sería bueno que dejaras de caer en sus provocaciones, Shogo-kun —musitó Kise con un gesto serio, que era raro de ver en él, pero segundos después, su mirada se llenó de preocupación y ternura—, no quiero que te pase nada.

Esa expresión hizo que el corazón del pelinegro se encogiera de golpe. _Joder, joder, joder… ¿Cómo le haces para tener éste puto efecto en mí, maldito Ryota?_ , pensó dando un resoplido. No podía hacer nada, no encontraba defensa cuando esos ojos que tanto amaba le miraban así, sencillamente le era imposible luchar contra eso, por más chico rudo e hijo de puta que fuera, tenía una debilidad y esa era el famoso modelo, Kise Ryota.

—No me pasará nada, diablos, Ryooota, no seas llorón —se burló Haizaki con una sonrisa desdeñosa a la vez que jaló el cuerpo ajeno hasta el sofá más cercano, donde se acostó, trayendo encima de su cuerpo al modelo.

— ¡No soy llorón! —se quejó Kise, acostándose encima del pelinegro y alzó su mirada— No deseo verte más lastimado… —añadió, acariciándole el rostro con amor, como si con sus manos quisiera curarle aquellos golpes que llevó.

En la mirada de Ryota, el ojigris notó la impotencia que esto le causaba. Dios, es que el rubio era como un maldito _ángel_ , siempre queriéndolo cuidar y no entendía ni siquiera porqué, después de todas las cosas que pasaron en la preparatoria, todavía no comprendía el motivo de que alguien tan puro había llegado a fijarse en un _demonio_ como él. ¿Qué había hecho de bueno para merecer eso? No lo sabía. Pero eso no significara que lo echaría a perder.

—Oye, oye, tú chico es el más fuerte de todos los malditos que hay allá afuera, estaré bien —Haizaki le regaló una sonrisa prepotente, sin dejar su tono de burla a un lado, mientras que sujetó la mano impropia para apretarla con demasiada fuerza causando al otro hacer un puchero, misma que jaló para darle varios besos en la palma y luego morderla, marcando territorio.

—Deberías dejar que cure tus heridas, no se vayan a infectar —susurró Kise, con un tono preocupado para rozar nariz con nariz.

—Eres un puto cursi, rubia —rió Haizaki, para después alborotarle el cabello.

— ¡Estoy preocupado por ti, Shogo-kun! Eres un malagradecido —dramatizó Kise con un gesto de molestia, haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

No obstante, Shogo lo detuvo abrazándolo y le mordió la oreja, sin importarle en ser delicado con ese escultural cuerpo del modelo.

—Ya, no hagas tus dramas —susurró, ganándose un golpe por parte del contrario, pero añadió: —No necesito ninguna maldita medicina, son solo golpes y eso solo lo curan éstos… —dijo aquello, al delinear los labios del rubio y le dejó un beso en la mejilla con un amor, raro de ver en un tipo como lo era Haizaki.

La molestia de Ryota poco a poco disminuyó hasta que su rostro adquirió un suave sonrojo y giró su rostro para mirar al otro, entrelazando sus dedos con los impropios.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a pelear. Promételo, por mí.

—…

Haizaki se mordió el labio y le miró con seriedad, pero el ajeno le miró de la misma manera, no dándose por vencido.

—Te amo, Shogo-kun, y no soportaría que algo malo te pasara. No podría vivir con eso… —inevitablemente, los ojos de Kise se cristalizaron, porque todavía recordaba cómo es que volvió a reencontrarse con el pelinegro hace un año, perdido en las peleas y en la _mala_ vida.

Esa vez, no sabía por qué, pero le había tendido la mano luego de un inesperado suceso y aunque lo seguiría haciendo, no quería verlo nuevamente lastimado por esas tontas peleas.

—Ah, joder… Ya qué… —Haizaki gruñó y lo abrazó con fuerza, cómo si temiera perderlo, dejándole un beso en la frente. _Eres como un puto ángel… Mi ángel._

—Y éste ángel, siempre quiere cuidar del _cielo_ donde vive —masculló Kise, leyéndole el pensamiento contrario, porque cuando el pelinegro hacía ese gesto, sabía bien lo que significaba.

Esa conexión que existía entre ellos, les hacía poder tener esa capacidad.

Porque se amaban, por más opuestos que fueran. Aunque la personalidad de uno fuera como la noche y del otro, como la del día, sabían vivir así, y lo seguirían haciendo.

* * *

 ** _ASDasdhsdljskldf ;^;_**

 ** _No sé, ¿qué tal es leer algo de ellos? YO LOS AMO, EN SERIO 3._**

 ** _Ains, solo espero haya sido de su agrado uvu. Y ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios 3._**

 ** _Cofcof, Andy, bebé, fue inevitable que pusiera la última escena, asldhjadlklasdalslksdsd (/). ¡Te amo!_**


End file.
